


kendall & stewy: bookends [fanvid]

by moonrocks



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonrocks/pseuds/moonrocks
Summary: "Preserve your memories, they're all that's left you."
Relationships: Stewy Hosseini/Kendall Roy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	kendall & stewy: bookends [fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

> Dealt myself psychic damage making this, from which I'll never recover. Thanks.


End file.
